rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Past Events
The following is a timeline of events that have happened between the Rebellion story, and modern day. The ALPHA Battlesuit '-- August 5th, 2021--' The NASA ship Explorer brings the first human astronaughts to Mars. Once they make the historical landing, they discover a large unknown machine in the rock. Cameras catch all of the footage, and people on earth discover what they believe to be the first sign of alien life. Groups for and against extraterrestrials begin forming and rioting '-- July 1st, 2023--' The automated archeological probe Argonaught lands on Mars and excavates the alien machine and brings it back to Earth. '-- July 11th, 2023--' The probe returns and delivers the machine to NASA. The military soon sees it as a military device, and tasks Yamato Heavy Industries, a growing Japanese robotics company to look at the machine, with considerable funding from the US to keep it quiet. '-- 2023 to 2063 --' Naquida Fusion, Robotics, Neural Interface, and Space fold technology is reverse engineered by the US. While the US makes major leaps in technology, probes are soon launched into space and use Space Fold drives to travel to other worlds to mine Naquida. '-- February 16th, 2064--' The US builds the first research colonies inside and out of Earth's Solar System. Naquida Fusion technology is shared with the rest of the world, though many wonder where the US is mining this substance. Large leaps in computer technology are also made. '-- 2089--' A new religious group calling themselves The Regiment of the Sovereign Order began secretly coohersing Muslim clerics, and rallying Arabic countries against the US, telling them only a unified army of "justice" could defeat their enemies. '-- October 10th , 2095--' A nuclear attack on the US is stopped by secret orbital weapons batteries (Hidden by the first holographic disrupters). The United Nations rallies a large number of countries against the now bloodthirsty Middle East. The ZAU-001 Raven is deployed by Yamato Heavy Industries alongside US forces. The world's first battlesuit is short and stalking, more similar to the Battlearmour of today. '-- 2106--' The Arabic nations seem strangely prepared for the war and put up a tough defense. The Emperor 1, a more humanoid and agile battlesuit is first seen on the battlefield. Science fiction becomes science fact. Yamato Heavy Industries starts project ALPHA to create a better battlesuit pilot, using DNA obtained from the alien machine's data core. Czerka Corp signs a deal with the US to also develope battlesuit technology. '-- July 3rd, 2112--' The war drags on, the UN forces now hold half of the middle east, though insurgents are everywhere. Yamato Heavy Industries creates the first Yamato super soldier, though they don't seem to have any special qualities. Their enhanced abilities show up in children they have later on. The subjects seem to be prone to heart attacks. '-- December 20th, 2123--' Pakistan forces are annihilated by Czerka's MNR-809-Extecutioner. The super heavy machine storms its way into the capitol where it is hit directly by a nuclear warhead. The nuclear explosion, coupled with the naquida core of the machine, turn Pakistan into a crater. Other countries begin wondering how powerful the US has truly become. '-- June 25th, 2134--' "Regiment" and Arab forces gather in Baghdad to defend against one final UN assault. Fueled by the Regiment's words of wisdom, the soldiers, militiamen, and civilians are in no way prepared for what the US unleashes. The US, wanting to end the war now, tells all other UN forces to stay back, and unleashes its "Secret Weapon". The alien machine now referred to as the ALPHA Battlesuit is the only force that opposes the defenders of Baghdad. They were shocked to see the angelic machine, walking fluidly towards them. Many of the began prayers, thinking the machine an angel sent by something holy to protect them. They are proved wrong as blue ion beams cut threw their ranks like a blade through air; tanks, jeeps, buildings, people, children, melting away from the extreme heat. All weapons prove ineffective against the Angel Of Death's energy fielding, and even a nuclear missile proves ineffective. The pilot of the machine, unsure of the main weapon's power, is ordered to fire the Dimensional Disruptor Cannon. The kilometer wide beam of dimensional annihilation wipes what remains of the forces out of existence, as well as makes a large gorge in the earth before heading out into space. The world is completely shocked. First Contact, the Gro-Nak '-- 2149--' The world powers are in fear of the power of the ALPHA Battlesuit, knowing that the US could easily conquer the world with its advanced technology. Most countries begin developing advanced weapons of their own, and are about to launch an attack when alien communications are picked up on all frequencies. The Gro-Nak Empire, and their Kry-Tak warlords had arrived. Detecting the large energy emissions from the war, they were drawn to the small blue planet, curious to know that they were not alone in the universe. Unfortunately some of the Kry-Tak were not as curious and wanted the humans annihilated. The peaceful first contact was shattered when one of the ships opened fire. Luckily for earth, the US's orbital defense satellites were also fitted with DDC's, Naquida enhanced Nuclear Missiles, and Heavy Railguns. While the Gro-Nak were advanced in plasma technology nothing they had could compare to the power of a DDC and were forced to flee. The world, now more afraid of alien attack then of the US, formed the United Earth Government, and merged the world's militaries into the United Nations Star Command (UNSC). Humanity had overcome its petty squabbles and now explored into space. '-- May 2nd, 2213--' The UEG has now colonized over 20 worlds. Most racism and religious debates have ended, and humanity has almost forgot about the threat of alien invasion. Meanwhile the Gro-Nak Empire, lead by Kry-Tak Warlord Grosh'Kanor are fearful as the race they had encountered years ago began encroaching on their small empire. Knowing they would have to eventually the empire attacked the UEG, trying to catch them by surprise. This is the start of the very bloody First Gro-Nak War. '-- February 17th, 2244--' Johnathon Thalis is born on Auralon '-- December 1st, 2260--' UNSC forces push the Gro-Nak back to their homeworld and conquer it, enslaving the Gro-Nak or forcing them into human culture. Most Kry-Tak are executed as a threat to humanity. Johnathon Thalis who was conscripted right before the battle gets numerous medals for killing 100 Gro-Nak, 3 Kry-Tak, and 1 battleship in a TAU 1. In one battle he instantly reaches ace status. '-- July 31st, 2270--' Grosh'Kanor, recovering his mothership and allies, began "Second Wave" a Gro-Nak liberation movement. Johnathon Thalis is quickly brought back into the war by Yamato Heavy Industries that promises him the first Emperor 2. '-- October 1st, 2280 --' Czerka Corporation funds the start of the Helen Militia, and provides them with the Aeries Custom. '-- March 2nd, 2282 --' While fighting in orbit around Argus, Thalis recovers the MNR-909-Gargantum. An experimental Battlesuit that had been developed on Argus during the first war, but had been lost during a Gro-Nak attack. '-- 2300--' Thalis becomes the pilot of the ALPHA battlesuit. '-- December 31st, 2310--' The Gro-Nak push humanity back to Earth in a final battle known as the Final Battle Of Mankind. Earth puts up a valiant defense, but the Ascension breaks through their ranks and prepares to fire a massive plasma beam at earth. Johnathon Thalis in the ALPHA forces Grosh'Kanor to retreat, but then used the ALPHA's shields to stop the plasma beam. The ALPHA receives heavy damage and crashes into the Atlantic Ocean. Thalis and the ALPHA are later recovered and a statue is erected on the site. The Ironpride Rebellion '--August 23rd, 2325 --' The "Regiment" announces its return by detonating a nuclear device on Auralon. Regardless of the losses, the UEG refuses to do anything about it, enraging General Victor Tagart. '-- 2330 --' Argus, and the worlds near it are hit by numerous terrorist attacks. Many believe this is due to their anger towards the Regiment, and UNSC for doing nothing about it. Argus, and Auru start forming Militias. Yamato Heavy Industries, realizing that Johnathon Thalis is no longer as young as he used to be, begins thinking of ways to replace him with a younger but equally skilled pilot. '-- July 3rd, 2332 --' James Korban is born on Reach. '-- January 1st, 2335 --' The IronPride Rebellion begins. Victor Tagart and a large fleet attack Tiberius and steal the MNR-909-Gargantum, and the Excalibur. The IronPride numbers only 9 worlds, but puts up a steep defense. Johnathon Thalis and the ALPHA Battlesuit strangely disappear during the first battle. '-- January 10th, 2360 --' The IronPride Rebellion has dragged on for 25 years, with only a 10000 causalities. Most UNSC commanders and soldiers believe that the IronPride is right about the Regiment and morale is low. Many UEG Presidential candidates claim they will end the war but none do. IronPride is fairly free to attack Regiment hideouts. On a raid of an IronPride armoury, on the newly conquered Auralon, the ALPHA Battlesuit appears and attacks both UNSC and IronPride forces, though it strangely ignores James Korban's OU6-Lightbringer. '-- February 23rd, 2360 --' While tracking Regiment supply routes, IronPride forces come across an inter-dimensional gateway. Apparently constructed to bring a very powerful being into our reality, Krasian Longblade manages to destroy the portal before the being causes too much damage. James Korban watches the battle from a far, and starts seriously doubting the UNSC. '-- March 2nd, 2360 --' Former Kry-Tak Warlord Grosh'Kanor joins the IronPride, saying that the Regiment has enslaved his people. Some say he also learned of the Sovereign Order's history while visiting an ancient ruin. '-- March 30th, 2360 --' James Korban is given the OU8-268-Shogun by Yamato Heavy Industries. James Korban then uses the suit to break out of the hangar and flees to IronPride territory. Victor Tagart eagerly lets him join and actually promotes the pilot. '-- August 10th, 2360 --' The Korlan, ancient enemies of the Andlorians (the makers of the ALPHA battlesuit) bring a small fleet into UEG and IronPride space and attack an umber of worlds, but are eventually driven back. '-- November 14th, 2360 --' IronPride follows Regiment forces through a wormhole and discover the Andlorian Homeworld. UNSC spec ops also follows them and strangely engages IronPride forces there. There James is defeated by his brother in the Ironwarrior. The next day Yamato Heavy Industries launches the completed Shogun II into the wormhole and is retrieved by James Korban. All forces are eventually forced back into known space by an unknown alien species. '-- December 25th, 2360 --' Arnold Shrubbe becomes President of the UEG, and immediately initiates operation Red Christmas, a mass assault against the IronPride. Strangely all soldiers are more than willing to cooperate; some believe this is because of Regiment mind control methods. '-- January 10th, 2361 --' UNSC forces push IronPride forces back to Argus. IronPride forces are horribly outnumbered, and Victor Tagart is killed. Though his death rings as a call to UNSC soldiers to rise up against the corrupt UEG, that is in the process of enslaving its population. The Excalibur crash lands on Argus, and its DDC temporarily sends Argus to another dimension in a still unexplained phenomenon. The world is returned to its rightful reality after 1 day. '-- February 17th, 2361 --' IronPride remnant and rebel UNSC forces manage to assault Earth and Grosh somehow banishes the Regiment Gateway to a far corner of the universe. James fights the IronWarrior in orbit around Earth and sends it spiraling into the atmosphere. Arnold Shrubbe is killed by the BETA Battlesuit while piloting the OUX-Titan, and peace is restored to the UEG. IronPride becomes an inter-stellar nation of the UEG, and Korban helps get the government back on its feet. There is much rejoicing. '-- 2361 --' UNSC dispatches ships to destroy regiment bases and temples, along with those of the Gro-Nak supporting them. Grosh'Kanor's former mate Tlana'Oran is also killed. Companies quickly pull their financial support from Shrubbe's dead government. Arthis Truscosky of Arthis Mines suffers great financial losses and vows revenge against the new UEG. The Trinnium Wars '-- 2362 --' Major mining companies start fighting over the resource worlds, using mercs as soldiers. Because the UEG is still in political turmoil, the Helen Militia fights on its own to try to maintain order in the region. Tylor Annune is sent by Yamato Heavy Industries and kills Arthis and takes over Arthis Mines. He uses to mining company to excavate the Pinnacle of Justice, an ancient Andlorian mothership, and wages war against the other companies under Arthis's name, calling his group the Fists of Arthis. '-- 2363 --' Mike Corvin returns after being thought dead during the IronPride rebellion with his own faction dedicated to bringing peace to the inter-corporational wars. Shortly after receiving the MNM-909-Gargantum II, Krasian Longblade abandon's the UNSC and turns mercenary. '-- 2364 --' UEG is finally stabilized but the Minister of defense is quickly captured by the Fists of Arthis, dragging the UNSC into the war. The minister is rescued but the UNSC is too busy trying to put down smaller groups like Mike Corvin's (which is then later taken control of by Krasian) to focus on Fists of Arthis. '-- 2365 --' Fists of Arthis attack Helen, seeking to end the faction that had been such a thorn in their side. Helen calls for UNSC support, but only James Korban in the newly constructed OU8-268-Shogun III "Bladedancer" and his carrier the Lonestar come to Helen's aid. Helen is eventually annihilated by the DDC's of the Pinnacle of Justice, and only 1000 survivors flee. Kitomi Annune joins up with James Korban's crew, after being left drifting in space in her battlesuit. James Korban and Kitomi Annune then end Krasian Longblade's faction, a group partially responsible for Helen's low number of survivors and had been a thorn in the UNSC's side. Krasian Longblade is believed dead after a duel with James Korban. '-- 2366 --' The New IronPride Rebellion begins, lead by Somiel Tagart, a clone of Victor Tagart who poses as the man's son. The rebellion has minor skirmishes in the IronPride nation's territory, gathering former IronPride soldiers to its cause. The first major attack is planned to occur on Auralon, using the Fist of Arthis's Pinnacle of Justice and its ZEUS army (the type of battlesuit that the ALPHA was based on). This is likely a last-ditch effort to please YHI, who organized them. Yamato Heavy Industries, deciding that this method of takeover is too slow and costly, gives the UNSC its newest Excalibur Class warships. 4 of these ships assault the pinnacle of justice and bring down the gargantuan ship. James Korban straps numerous nuclear missile launchers to the bladedancer and destroys the ZEUS army, as well as kills his brother Peter Korban. Somiel Tagart is killed by Krasian Longblade and Tyler Annune is killed by James Korban. Kitomi is shocked at the news her brother was still alive and had turned evil. After the battle 4 more Excalibur ships arrive and attack the 4 already there, and 2 shogun III variants are spotted planetside. The Trinnium Wars had ended, but with many questions unanswered. The Yamato War '-- 2367 --' Yamato Heavy Industries provides defense satellites to all worlds as a sign of good faith. Most the UEG is now safe a secure and most people believe that all the trouble with the Regiment and Shrubbe's Government is a thing of the past. Krasian Longblade rejoins the UNSC. '-- 2368 --' James Korban is hired by YHI to help perfect the Bladedancer and Neural Interface systems. James also helps in the production of 6 Shogun III variants and helps repair the 7th (the deceit was an 8th but it was already destroyed during the attack on the Pinnacle of Justice). UEG is considering laying off large amounts of its Military, as considerable funding is going into battlesuits and pilots that are no longer needed. '-- 2369 --' UNSC begins massive layoffs, causing many soldiers to become mercenaries such as the Red Talons, or join one of the many Corporate Militias that began forming soon after UNSC declared its "demilitarization". Yamato Heavy Industries gets the most of these soldiers as it promises them top of the line technology in the form of its Shogun II army and biological "upgrading" to a Super Soldier status (latter referred to as Yamatos). Yamato Heavy Industries starts the construction of the Infinity Engine, supposedly based on blue prints secretly found in an Andlorian research lab deep beneath Martian soil. '-- 2370 --' Yamato Heavy Industries reveals information about the ALPHA project to create the better battlesuit pilot, and announces that it is using this procedure to enhance its forces. Some people begin to get suspicious but no major actions are made to control the super corporation. '-- February 21st, 2371 --' The Sol System is about to become dependant on power from the now completed Infinity Engine, a device which draws upon minute amounts of energy from across the universe adding up to almost limitless power. When the power is switched over all the lights go out and earth is defenseless to the sudden assault of still unidentified alien life forms. Yamato Heavy Industries claims to not know what is the problem and helps to drive off the alien invaders, and then opens fire upon the UNSC ships. Near the start of the battle Korban abandons YHI while stealing the OU8-268-Shogun III "Judicator", and uses the Judgment system to destroy a large amount of its fleet there. General James Korban and Krasian Longblade, along with the aid of former Regiment leader John Colobe escape YHI's fleet with a large group of soldiers on the Pinnacle of Justice. With control of all the YHI Communication Satellites, the super corporation blames the generals for the collapse of the government and declares them outlaws. '-- March 4th, 2371 --' The Pinnacle of Justice hides in IronPride space, and makes adjustments to its own systems and those of the IronPride ships to prevent YHI from hacking their computers with the YHI Network. YHI eventually learns of the Pinnacle's location and declares the IronPride a terrorist nation and attacks. The IronPride since the IronPride Rebellion had turned what remained of its military over to the UNSC and was largely demilitarized, leaving the nation almost defenseless. While the Pinnacle and its small fleet were adjusting their systems, Argus was left to defend itself with fighter craft and battlesuits from war museums. The Pinnacle and its small fleet manage to escape Argus with little damage. After the battle the IronPride Nation is disintegrated into the new Yamato Nation which encompassed the entire UEG, and answered solely to Tsukasa Yamato CEO of Yamato Heavy Industries. A stranger arrives on the Pinnacle and advises them to seek out the aid of the Korlan, for the enemy of their enemy was their friend. The Korlan hated the Sovereign and would most likely aid in the fight. '-- March 6th, 2371 --' When the UNSC remnant, lead by James Korban and Krasian longblade first arrive they are first unwelcome to the vampiric humanoids known as the Korlan. As soon as they are notified of the threat of YHI's regiment backing, the species allows them to enter into negotiations. '-- September 10th, 2371 --' The UNSC remnant leaves Korlan space, unable to convince the aliens to aid in the cause. More disturbingly, the Omni-dimensional gateway that was banished from earth by Grosh'Kanor during the IronPride Rebellion was detected on a nearby world. Unfortunately before the situation could be assessed, an YHI spy managed to report back to his employer of the location. This man was later shoved out an airlock. Yamato Heavy Industries immediately launched its entire force at the planet, easily outnumbering the UNSC remnant. With half of their forces whipped out, James Korban was forced to issue the call to retreat, while Macus Parrow, pilot of the Liberator, saw the true evil of YHI and decided to help in the fight back in the former UEG. During the battle regiment forces managed to obtain the gateway and return it to earth, where preparations began again to free their lord. UNSC remnant manages to escape the planet with the aid of the Korlan fleet, which has had a change of heart. '-- September 15th, 2371 --' Edward Colbert, founder of the Red Talon mercenaries, steals the OU8-000-Shogun IV "Rebellion" from Yamato Heavy Industries. He and his small band help the remains of the Helen Miltia, which is under almost constant attack on the planet Eden. '-- September 30th, 2371 --' The Andlorian-quality Korlan warships decimate YHI's fleet. With other 75 % of its massive fleet destroyed, Tsukasa Yamato turns to plan B. The Super Corporation gives the remnant an ultimatum that it will activate the Nanite Beam Emitters on the Yamato defense satellites it gave to all worlds in 2367. With only a minimal survival rate, such an act would be genocide beyond anything mankind had ever seen before. Knowing that inaction would mean the end of them all, the Remnant assaulted the Yamato Communication Satellites in an attempt to sever YHI's control of the nanite beams. While only 4 planets were hit in the end, the Korlan leader and mother ship had been destroyed by none-other than Johnathon Thalis. The death of their leader hurt the race deeply and they pulled out of the war. Disoriented and in chaos, Yamato Heavy Industries was the most vulnerable it had even been, and the Remnant had hope. '-- October 2nd, 2371 --' Remnant gains support from other smaller resistance groups as well as the fleet of Admiral Stevenson. The Remnant also responds to a distress call from Eden, and the Helen survivors join in rebellion. Edward Colbert piloting the Shogun IV "Rebellion" manages to hold off YHI and Regiment forces long enough for help to arrive. '-- October 10th, 2371 --' Remnant forces assault Earth and Mars, in attempts to stop the Regiment's God, and to stop Yamato Heavy Industries once and for all. Forces on Mars encounter heavy resistance from the Shogun II army. Yamato Heavy Industries' terrestrial headquarters is eventually destroyed by the Micro-Fusion Cannon of the Gargantum III Hercules, unfortunately the final shot of the cannon also destroys the battlesuit, killing Krasian Longblade. The assault on Earth lead by James Korban and Kitomi Annune, encounter every resistance from the horde of TAU V's, while the Liberator (who aids in the battle) and the Judicator are drastically superior battlesuits, the unending tide of FAUs results in the destruction of the Liberator. James Korban eventually begins his destined duel with Johnathon Thalis, who reveals that James Korban is his clone. James Korban eventually managed to defeat Thalis and close the Regiment Gateway, but the Judicator receives immense damage. James Korban is eventually rescued from the remains of the Judicator by Kitomi Annune. Seeing his empire crumbling around him, Tsukasa Yamato threatens to self-destruct the Infinity Engine, an act that would effectively pull the universe into a singularity, resulting in another Big Bang, and ending the universe as we know it. Most of YHI's forces promptly abandon the super corporation and aid the remnant forces. While Tsukasa Yamato threatens to destroy the universe, the self-destruction process is actually started by Regiment Cleric Edmonson Clark, for unknown reasons. The Shogun IV "Rebellion" uses its DDCs to bring down the Infinity Engine’s shields and the survivors of Helen kill Edmonson Clark and manage to stop the 2nd Big Bang. The previously mentioned stranger engages and kills Tsukasa Yamato, who attempted to channel the Infinity Engine through himself to become godlike. The Yamato War has ended but with many dead, and the future of mankind uncertain... The Racist War '--2372--' The UEG is reformed, and the remains of Yamato Heavy Industries is dissolved, the majority of its assets going to Czerka Corporation. YHI war machines, and the Infinity Engine, are dismantled or smuggled away. People are happy that the war is over, but worried about the genetically enhanced soldiers left behind by Yamato Heavy Industries. They feared than since they were created to fight, it would be all they could do. '--2373--' Public opinion of Yamatos (as they had begun to be called) continues to sink, as they are generally more suited to tasks then Naturals and take a lot of jobs from them. The UEG is uncertain what to do. James Korban, seeing the public unrest, goes into hiding. '--2374--' The UEG starts imposing restrictions on the Yamatos in terms of how high they may advance in jobs or in the military. James Korban is allowed to keep his rank as general only because of his military record. '--2375--' Yamatos are outraged as more restrictions are put into place, such as forbidding marriage between naturals and Yamatos. Yamatos also have to register with the UEG, to make sure they know where they all are. '--2375--' The UEG claims that Yamatos do not count as humans, and that their rights can be limited by the UEG. Yamatos riot, others leave to become mercenaries or space pirates. Allan Longblade starts forming up a secret resistance movement. '--2376--' Allan Longblade makes a contract with Tanaka Manufacturing to purchase its newest battlesuit designs. Allan tries to negotiate peacefully with the UNSC to no effect. '--December 2nd, 2379--' The UEG orders all Yamatos (with a few exceptions) to be rounded up and sent to the former worlds of the now dead IronPride nation, where they would be thoroughly controlled by the government. The Great Exile as it became to be called cause a major uprising among the Yamatos. Allan Longblade easily gains support from the Yamatos, and former YHI and Yamato generals join the organization now known as YAN. '--January 15th, 2380--' The Yamato Alliance of Nations (YAN) declares war on the UEG, and quickly uses its new battlesuit force to secure one of the YHI communication satellites. While the UNSC ships were equipped primarily for anti-ship combat, YAN was primarily a battlesuit army, and quickly swarmed and out maneuvered the ships and were victorious. '--January 20th, 2380--' Johnathon Thalis, somehow surviving his battle with James Korban, orders a YAN strike force on Auralon. During the battle the ALPHA and OMEGA Battlesuits (found on the Infinity Engine before it was destroyed) are captured by YAN, along with a strange rock from a museum. '--February 1st, 2380--' UNSC forces, lead by James Korban, attack Duron, trying to find the mysterious pilot, and recover the 2 Battlesuits. Thalis then reveals himself to have survived, piloting the new OU9-ALPHA, as well as recreating the blades of Alpha and Omega from the strange rock. '--April 5th, 2380--' The UNSC fleet finished its anti-battlesuit adjustments and launches an all-out attack on Argus. YAN is quickly outnumbered, and overwhelmed. Thalis kills Allan Longblade in the OMEGA, and uses both blades to fight James Korban, but Korban manages to steal the blade of the Alpha during the fight. Argus is eventually destroyed by James Korban in an attempt to kill Thalis with his DDCs. YAN is divided into 2 parts, one being the Thalis Faction, the other lead by Chris O’Connor. A force known as the White Legion begins to develop to find a way to end the war between the Naturals and the Yamatos. '-- April 15th, 2380--' During a battle around the remains of Argus, over a bunker, Thalis arrives with his new flagship and decimates the forces there. The UNSC and YAN remnant are both horrified as it is revealed the ship runs on an Infinity Engine. '--April 21st, 2380--' UNSC and YAN form a weak truce to stop Thalis. UNSC uses the repaired Shogun IV “Rebellion” to destroy Thalis’ flagship, but then turns on YAN forces. When Operation “Purification” begins, many UNSC aces (such as James Korban and Kitomi Annune) join YAN, as well as the remains of the Thalis Faction. The UNSC had converted the YHI communication stations into Infinity Engines, and intended to use the power to strike out at YAN worlds, using the power to extend the DDC beam. '-- April 24th, 2380--' The YAN/Thalis Faction/White Legion/ Rebel UNSC alliance quickly attacks the satellites, and overwhelms them. The UNSC quickly sabotages them so that YAN will be unable to get proper space fold coordinates, buying the UNSC time. '-- April 30th, 2380--' The YAN/Thalis Faction/White Legion/ Rebel UNSC alliance makes its way to Earth, when Chairman Fern announces he will end the war. During his speech, an unknown assailant assassinates him. The short but bloody Racist War comes to an end. '-- May 11th, 2380--' The UEG begins treating Yamatos as humans, and allows YAN to become an independent nation. The Thalis Faction also gets its own space and becomes known as the Confederation of Worlds. '---September 4th, 2382---' The UEG, YAN, and Confederation sign a treaty to create the largest space expeditionary force in human history. Dubbed Project Apollo, the Apollo Fleet was to consist of all species from all nations. Corbenic Corporation is created for the soul purpose of constructing a self-sufficient fleet of 30 ships. Construction begins in the Arthur system. The Unnamed War '-- 2383 --' Rogue YAN elements conduct numerous terrorist attacks, primarily against the UNSC, still recovering from its reformation. UEG and Confed press YAN for full-scale open investigations, though YAN refuses to share its finding with them. Unable to simply wait for YAN to solve its own problems, the UNSC and Confed team up as the Coalition to settle YAN’s problem, and face heavy opposition in the form of new model battlesuits. '-- 2384 --' UNSC and Confed push deep into YHI space. Due to management issues, Confed merges its militias to form the Confederate Colonial Forces. '-- September 12, 2384 --' Victor Donnovan, suspected leader of the rogue YAN elements is killed by the White Legion before Coalition forces arrive. This marks the turning point in YAN's opposition to the Coalition's invasion. The Dismantlement War Category:Rebellion